


Interview avec une malade atteinte du Syndrome d’Ehlers-Danlos

by Princessenatty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessenatty/pseuds/Princessenatty
Summary: Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle où Wanda Maximoff est une personne très influente, elle fait partie d’une organisation scientifique. Elle est atteinte du Syndrome d’Ehlers-Danlos, elle est en fauteuil mais c’est ce qui a fait sa force et c’est ce qui lui a permis d’atteindre les objectifs qu’elle s’est fixés.Dans cette fiction Wanda n’a pas de frère et sa famille est toujours en vie.En fait Wanda Maximoff est pour moi un prétexte pour faire connaitre mon parcours ainsi que la maladie dont des milliers de personnes souffrent et qui sont parfois pris pour des fous.





	1. Chapitre 1 : Ehlers-Danlos qu’est-ce que c’est ?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda appartient à Marvel. Sandra est un personnage inventé par moi. Bonne lecture 😊

** Chapitre 1 : Ehlers-Danlos qu’est-ce que c’est ? **

Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce talk-show créé exclusivement pour en apprendre plus sur une personne qui est vite montée en grade et qui nous fait le plaisir de venir nous parler d’elle et de sa maladie, le syndrome d’Ehlers-Danlos. Je suis Sandra et je vous demande d’accueillir la star de cette émission.

Sandra : Alors tout d’abord bonjour mademoiselle commençons par une question simple, comment vous appelez vous et quel âge avez-vous ?

??? : Bonjour Sandra, je m’appelle Wanda et j’ai 21 ans.

Sandra : Vous êtes encore jeune pour développer une maladie aussi lourde que celle-ci non ?

Wanda : Non pas du tout c’est l’une des grandes caractéristiques de la maladie c’est qu’on peut la développer très jeune, j’ai déjà vu des patients de seulement 6 ans malheureusement déjà atteint donc avec des symptômes.

Sandra : Comme c’est triste pour eux ! D’ailleurs je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour nous expliquer dans un premier ce qu’est cette fameuse maladie connue sous le nom de Syndrome d’Ehlers-Danlos.

Wanda : le syndrome d’Ehlers-Danlos ou Sed pour les intimes ou encore le troll, est une maladie orpheline qui n’a donc pas de traitement. C’est aussi une maladie génétique par conséquent qui se transmet. Chez nous cette maladie se transmet quasiment à chaque fois qu’on a un enfant. Pour donner quelques chiffres elle se transmet à 90%. C’est une maladie qui atteint le tissu conjonctif et plus précisément le collagène.

Sandra : Alors justement qu’est-ce que ce fameux collagène qui a l’air de ne pas fonctionner correctement chez vous ?

Wanda : Le collagène c’est une protéine, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c’est. C’est grosso modo une grosse molécule. Elle sert à rendre le tissu conjonctif, entre autres la peau, plus souple, plus élastique et plus solide. Mais ce qui est très important c’est que du tissu conjonctif il y en a absolument partout. La peau mais aussi les muscles, les articulations, les tendons, les ligaments, et même dans la moelle des os.

Sandra : Ah oui effectivement on comprend mieux le problème.

Wanda : Oui mais ce n’est pas tout. Le tissu conjonctif sert à protéger le corps des traumatismes genre les entorses, les luxations. Et aussi à transmettre les informations aux différents organes. Comme les petits bonhommes qui vont super vite dans « Il était une fois la vie ».

Sandra : Ah oui je comprends mieux le problème, mais concrètement au quotidien ça donne quoi ?

Wanda : Concrètement ? Eh bien ça donne des douleurs type courbatures tout le temps, des pseudo-paralysies, des entorses, des luxations et subluxations à répétition, des crampes, de la fatigue comme si on ne dormait pas pendant plusieurs jours, des faiblesses dans les membres genre ils se dérobent pour les jambes ou ne tiennent plus d’objet pour les bras, des baisses de tension ou l’inverse d’ailleurs ce qui peut être dangereux, des poussées de fièvre et j’en passe.

Sandra : À un moment vous avez dit des luxations et subluxations en quoi ça consiste ?

Wanda : Alors les luxations se sont des os qui sortent de leur logement et qui ne reviennent en place qu’avec l’aide d’un médecin. La subluxation c’est pareil donc l’os sort de son logement mais revient presque immédiatement de lui-même à sa place.

Sandra : Outch…ça doit faire mal. Alors si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur cette maladie il vous suffit d’aller sur internet de mettre dans la barre de recherche SED Hamonet, je répète SED Hamonet, ou alors allez sur notre site web, nous vous mettrons le lien du site. Pour rappel le professeur Hamonet est le médecin qui soigne cette maladie. Bon Wanda est ce que vous avez des points négatifs ?

Wanda : Oui bien sûr mais pas tant que ça en fait parce qu’on apprend vite à vivre avec cette maladie. Alors d’abord le premier point négatif je dirais que c’est le fait qu’il n’y ait pas de traitement. Ensuite je dirais que cette maladie est contraignante surtout quand on est en crise parce qu’on a très mal et que parfois on ne peut vraiment pas gérer la douleur ce qui implique qu’on ne peut pas faire ce qu’on veut et pour un enfant, un adolescent, ou même un adulte cela peut être d’une part dur à accepter mais aussi extrêmement frustrant.

Sandra : Oui je peux comprendre, avez-vous des points positifs ?

Wanda : Oh oui plusieurs. Certes la maladie n’est pas soignable mais il y a tout de même des soins palliatifs. Ce sont des soins qui nous aident à gérer la douleur. On a tout d’abord les vêtements de contention qui pour la petite histoire étaient utilisés pour les grands brulés. Moi au départ je les supportais très bien puis quand on les a changés je ne les ai plus supportés. Maintenant que j’en ai à nouveau des neufs je les supporte. Pourquoi ? Mystère et très honnêtement je m’en moque un peu. Ensuite nous avons les attelles donc j’en ai une pour chaque articulation ce qui évite les luxations. Puis j’ai le gros appareillage. Ça va être par exemple les orthèses qui prennent toute la jambe et qui vont dans la chaussure pour maintenir les articulations en place cela nous permet de marcher et parfois d’éviter le fauteuil. En plus petit mais toujours dans la catégorie du gros appareillage il y a les bottes de marche où là ce n’est que la jambe en dessous du genou qui est prise. Ça permet de maintenir la cheville dans un bon axe. Pour le dos quand les ceintures ne suffisent pas on utilise un corset. Soit un petit corset qui prend jusqu’au milieu du dos et qui vient se poser sur les hanches et qui s’attache sur le ventre, soit un grand corset qui prend tout le dos et qui s’attache sur la poitrine et sur le ventre. Pour nous soulager on nous donne aussi des médicaments très puissants qui sont entre autres des anti-inflammatoires et des décontractants musculaires. On nous prescrit aussi de l’oxygène. Ça c’est très important pour nous parce que la maladie fait qu’on a du mal à respirer correctement et donc on peut vite être essoufflé, un peu comme les asthmatiques. En général on nous préconise de faire une à deux heures d’oxygène tous les jours. Et enfin on a le fauteuil roulant qu’il soit manuel ou électrique. Je me souviens que quand j’ai fait ma première crise, je me suis retrouvée en fauteuil manuel en 6ème puis à partir de la 3ème je ne l’ai plus quitté. Les inconvénients du fauteuil manuel c’est qu’on a un manque d’autonomie et des douleurs à répétitions quand on le pousse soi-même. Personnellement j’ai dû me décider à passer à l’électrique quand j’étais en milieu de 2nde je dirais, si mes souvenirs sont exacts en janvier. Franchement ça a été un soulagement pour moi et pour ma mère qui me poussait dans le manuel pour m’emmener dans mes salles de cours.

Sandra : Eh bien on peut vraiment dire que cette maladie est complexe, chers auditeurs restez là, nous nous retrouvons la semaine prochaine même jour même heure pour en savoir un peu plus sur notre invitée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La famille, les amis et l’amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda appartient à Marvel. Sandra est un personnage inventé par moi. Bonne lecture 😊

** Chapitre 2 : La famille, les amis et l’amour **

Sandra : Bonjour chers auditeurs nous nous retrouvons dans ce talk-show toujours avec Wanda dans cette partie consacrée cette fois-ci à l’aspect un peu moins technique et un peu plus personnel. Alors Wanda je vais être directe parce que je sais de source sûre que vous aimez cela. Comment votre famille a pris la nouvelle quand le diagnostic est tombé ?

Wanda : Oh euh…Tout d’abord quand j’ai appris la nouvelle j’ai presque sauté de joie parce que j’avais enfin un nom sur ce qui m’arrivais donc cela signifiait que je n’étais pas folle. J’ai appris que j’avais cette maladie à l’âge de 16 ans et ma mère était avec moi puisqu’on a été diagnostiquées le même jour. En ce qui concerne ma mère elle était soulagée parce qu’il y avait enfin quelque chose qu’elle pouvait faire mais pour le reste de la famille…eh bien…si vous me le permettez j’aimerais lire une lettre que j’ai écrite à mon père et à mes grands-parents paternels.

Sandra : Oui je vous en prie.

Wanda : « Cher grands-parents et cher papa, Je sais que pour vous c’est difficile de comprendre cette maladie qu’on tente pourtant de vous expliquer en faisant des dessins, des schémas, et même en rapportant la chose aux voitures puisque vous êtes garagistes. Mais je me suis toujours demandée : vous ne voulez pas comprendre ou vous ne comprenez réellement pas ? En tout cas je vous en supplie arrêtez vos réflexions sur ce qu’on a perdu, c’est déjà assez dur pour nous comme ça alors faites comme nous, regardez ce qu’on a encore et ce qu’on peut encore faire. Ou encore arrêtez de nous demander comment on va ou ce qu’on s’est encore fait quand on porte une attelle si c’est pour nous sortir une bêtise après. Soyez juste vous-même avec nous c’est tout ce que je vous demande. Faites abstraction de la maladie et aidez-nous quand on en a besoin. Je vous aime et vous aimerai toujours.

Sandra : Eh bien j’espère qu’ils écoutent cette émission ou que quelqu’un leur transmettra le message. En ce qui concerne les amis comment cela se passe pour vous ?

Wanda : Oula eh bien on peut dire que ça n’a pas été de tout repos ! Les amitiés c’est comment dire…un moment extrêmement pénible et difficile pour moi. Quand j’étais en 6ème ma meilleure amie d’époque m’a lâchée parce que j’étais trop « fille à maman » et surtout parce que je ne m’intéressais pas aux garçons. Donc quand j’ai fait ma première crise au niveau des jambes avec le fauteuil manuel je me suis retrouvée toute seule avec des personnes qui jouaient les infirmières et souvent elles me posaient devant la salle et se tapaient la discute sans m’inclure. Puis en arrivant en fauteuil l’après-midi alors que le matin je marchais avec beaucoup de difficulté, il y a eu beaucoup de personnes qui m’ont dit que je simulais et que c’était juste pour faire mon intéressante ce qui m’a fait perdre le peu d’amis que j’avais à ce moment-là. Pour moi je ne voulais qu’une seule chose c’était d’être acceptée. Mais je ne le faisais pas moi-même alors pourquoi leur en vouloir. Tout au long de mon collège j’ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à me faire des amis soit à cause de la maladie soit parce que j’étais différente des autres personnes. Mais j’ai eu quand même de très bonnes amitiés comme celle que j’ai eu en troisième, dommage qu’une simple rumeur l’ai foutue en l’air quand on était en terminale. Ensuite j’ai rencontré ma meilleure amie en seconde et celle-là elle dure même si on ne se parle pas pendant des semaines on est quand même amies et puis j’ai fait une rencontre qui a changé ma vision de l’humanité en bien, j’ai rencontré en cours de langue des signes lors de ma première année de fac ma grande sœur de cœur et d’autres amies avec qui je reste en contact et qui m’ont vraiment redonné espoir mais surtout qui ont vu d’abord une personne avant de voir le fauteuil électrique.

Sandra : Effectivement ça n’a pas été de tout repos et si je peux me permettre une question encore plus personnelle ?

Wanda : Allez-y même si je me doute un peu de la question suivante.

Sandra : Au niveau des amours comment cela se passe pour vous ?

Wanda : Je m’en doutais, au niveau des amours eh bien je n’ai jamais eu de petit ami de ma vie sauf si celui que j’ai eu en maternelle compte.

Sandra : Ah oui mais comment cela se fait, pourtant vous êtes une belle personne, enfin quand nous discutons en off je ne vois pas comment les garçons ne peuvent pas s’intéresser à vous ?

Wanda : Eh bien en fait c’est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Alors j’ai 21 ans pour rappel je suis toujours célibataire et je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu’un. Je me souviens très bien le jour où j’ai dit ça à une amie. Elle m’a regardée comme si j’étais un alien en me demandant si j’avais déjà au moins embrassé quelqu’un ? Eh bien la réponse est non je n’ai jamais embrassé quelqu’un. Au départ ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout et même j’en étais fière parce que je me disais que je me préparais pour avoir le bon. Mais…au fur et à mesure du temps les pressions sociales mettant leur nez dans mes affaires…bon je suis curieuse, j’aimerais quand même savoir ce que ça fait que de tomber amoureuse de quelqu’un. Donc je demande à mes amies ce que ça fait, je m’attends toujours un peu à un conte de fée et finalement non rien du tout c’est juste une attirance envers une autre personne à l’exception d’une amie qui a vécu un vrai conte de fée et pour moi ce couple est la vraie définition de l’amour. Ce qui est compliqué quand on est en fauteuil ce sont les personnes qui me disent : de toute façon tu ne trouveras jamais personne tu es en fauteuil ça ne sert à rien d’attendre. Laisse tomber tu finiras ta vie seule ou avec un autre handicapé comme ça, ça ne choquera personne.

Sandra : Ah bon ? Mais c’est choquant d’entendre ça ! C’est même super déplacé !!

Wanda : Oui c’est vraiment déplacé de la part des gens mais surtout ce qui m’agace le plus pour rester polie et j’essaie vraiment de comprendre en quoi une personne en fauteuil n’a pas le droit d’être amoureux ou de sortir avec quelqu’un de valide. Personnellement ça ne me choquerait pas de voir une personne amputée sortir avec une personne qui n’a rien donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça choquerait les gens de voir une personne en fauteuil sortir avec une personne qui marche… enfin quand même on est au 21ème siècle. Alors je veux bien comprendre que le handicap peut choquer les personnes et parfois même les rendre mal à l’aise parce qu’elles ne savent pas comment nous aborder. Mais enfin bon je pense qu’on est suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas faire part de notre avis aux autres tout ça parce que ça dérange. Enfin je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez Sandra ?

Sandra : Je suis tout à fait d’accord, je pense que les personnes devraient s’occuper d’elles-mêmes avant de s’occuper de la vie des autres. Mais je pense que les mentalités ont du mal à changer et qu’on ne le changera pas comme ça.

Wanda : Je suis tout à fait d’accord, enfin pour en revenir aux amours je ne sais pas si un jour je serai avec quelqu’un mais en tout cas ce que je veux c’est que je sois seule à décider et non pas parce que les mœurs me diront ce qu’il faut faire ou pas. Je ne suis pas une personne qu’on peut diriger à l’aveugle pour ne pas gêner d’autres personnes. Je fais ce que je veux et si je décide d’être avec une personne valide et que les sentiments sont réciproques alors pourquoi pas, je fais ma vie.

Sandra : Eh bien Wanda vous avez tout à fait raison, vous devez vivre votre vie pour vous et non pour les autres. Bon nous nous retrouvons la semaine prochaine même jour même heure toujours avec Wanda pour en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie avec le fauteuil roulant.


	3. Chapitre 3 : le fauteuil roulant est-il un ami ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda appartient à Marvel. Sandra est un personnage inventé par moi. Bonne lecture 😊

** Chapitre 3 : le fauteuil roulant est-il un ami ? **

Sandra : Bonjour chers auditeurs, nous revoilà dans ce talk-show avec Wanda pour savoir cette fois-ci comment elle vit les choses avec son fauteuil roulant. Alors Wanda comment vivez-vous avec le fauteuil roulant ?

 

Wanda : Bonjour Sandra, eh bien tout d’abord quand je suis trop fatiguée ou que j’ai trop mal aux jambes ou encore que j’ai un trajet trop long à faire, malgré les vêtements de contention je prends le fauteuil roulant sans vraiment me poser la question de ce que vont penser les gens ou de ce qu’ils vont dire ou encore des regards gênés que je vais subir parce que oui voir une adolescente en fauteuil alors qu’hier elle marchait ça choque ! Et au lieu de prendre son courage à deux mains, d’aller la voir pour lui demander comment elle va ou pourquoi elle est en fauteuil aujourd’hui alors qu’hier non, on choisit de se moquer ou de raconter des bêtises dans son dos, c’est beaucoup plus simple. Mais cette personne en fauteuil, rappelez-vous que c’est avant tout un être humain donc qu’elle a des sentiments. Moi quand on me rapporte qu’untel ou untel a dit ça parce que je suis en fauteuil, eh bien ça me blesse et même maintenant ça me blesse encore parce que je me demande pourquoi la personne décide d’être méchante au lieu de venir me voir pour me demander tout simplement pourquoi j’en utilise un.

 

Sandra : Oui je comprends votre point de vue et bien sûr que les personnes devraient venir, un peu comme les enfants qui demandent dans les magasins ce que c’est qu’un fauteuil.

 

Wanda : Oui un peu comme ça, au moins eux ne se prennent pas la tête.

 

Sandra : Et si vous nous faisiez un récapitulatif de ce qui vous est arrivée depuis que vous êtes en fauteuil ?

 

Wanda : Oui bien sûr, alors j’ai eu le fauteuil manuel pour la première fois quand j’étais en 6ème. Un matin comme les autres je me lève en ayant mal aux jambes mais c’est beaucoup plus douloureux que les autres jours mais je vais quand même au collège et le midi quand ma mère vient me chercher je suis en pleurs parce que j’ai trop mal aux jambes pour arriver à marcher donc direction le médecin qui dit à ma mère « bah on la met sur roulettes » ? Franchement ça a été un choc pour moi, j’avais 11 ans et je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi mes jambes ne marchaient plus et se dérobaient sous moi. Arrivée au collège, la quasi-totalité des personnes voulaient jouer les infirmières mais les professeurs qui étaient aux deuxième et troisième étages sans ascenseur ne voulaient pas descendre de leur salle. Donc on m’obligeait à monter les escaliers accompagnée de deux élèves pour éviter que je tombe. Mais le pire dans tout ça c’est que mon prof principal et son ami qui était aussi mon prof de technologie ne me croyaient pas. Ils n’ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que des paris pour savoir si j’allais venir en cours avec ou sans le fauteuil ou tout simplement si j’allais venir en cours…

 

Sandra : Mais c’est méchant et injuste ! Pourquoi ils faisaient ça ?!

 

Wanda : Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu’ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui m’arrivait et du coup ils ont préféré être méchants avec moi.

 

Sandra : Bon continuons votre histoire.

 

Wanda : Oui bien sûr. Après quelques mois j’ai recommencé à marcher et jusqu’en troisième je marchais. J’ai subi un harcèlement scolaire en 5ème parce que je ne faisais pas de sport et que j’étais différente des autres et je n’avais de diagnostic à ce moment-là, donc moi non plus je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire ni si c’était parce que je m’écoutais trop ou pas. En troisième j’ai eu ce qu’on appelle une crise c’est-à-dire que je ne pouvais plus marcher j’ai dépassé mes limites donc rebelote fauteuil. Mais cette fois-ci je savais ce que j’avais donc tout s’est bien passé. Et j’ai pu passer mon brevet sans problème avec un tiers-temps. En fin d’année scolaire j’ai même pu aller au parc Astérix avec ma meilleure amie d’époque et mes parents. Bon je l’ai payé cher parce que je n’ai plus quitté le fauteuil depuis et c’est là que les médecins généraux et spécialistes m’ont dit que ça serait plus simple si j’avais un fauteuil électrique.

 

Sandra : Eh bien le collège n’a vraiment pas été une période facile pour vous mais le lycée a été mieux rassurez-moi ?

 

Wanda : Oui et non, quand je suis arrivée au lycée, l’infirmière était géniale et connaissait la maladie parce qu’une autre famille dans le lycée avait la maladie. J’étais aux anges parce que je me suis dit « Enfin quelqu’un qui comprend ce que je ressens ». En seconde j’ai eu plusieurs périodes où j’ai eu le fauteuil : une au début de l’année et à la moitié de l’année scolaire, ça s’est super bien passé parce qu’on avait, ma mère et moi, expliqué la maladie en début d’année et le fait que je pouvais avoir un fauteuil, une canne ou rien du tout. Mais j’ai quand même dû arrêter les cours en fin d’année parce que j’avais cumulé trop d’heures d’absence et j’étais incapable de retourner en cours. En plus j’avais eu énormément de mal à accepter le fauteuil manuel, donc imagez un peu le choc que j’ai eu lorsqu’on m’a dit qu’il faudrait que je passe à l’électrique !!! C’est comme si on m’avait dit que je ne pourrai plus jamais marcher de toute ma vie. Alors c’est vrai qu’au début eh bien comme une bonne adolescente qui se respecte je n’ai pas du tout mais alors pas du tout accepté, j’ai même arrêté de m’intéresser à tout ce que j’aimais faire. Sachant que quelques mois avant j’avais découvert que j’avais de plus en plus de mal à jouer de la flûte qui est ma première passion et à écrire à la main qui est ma deuxième passion. Alors que tout mon monde s’écroulait petit à petit, j’avais toujours le soutient de mes amies et de ma famille mais je me sentais seule. Vous savez on dit toujours qu’il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Eh bien en fait j’étais entourée mais c’est comme si je vivais à côté de mes amies. Quand on est parti en Bretagne, on a vu une personne en fauteuil roulant électrique et je me suis rendue compte qu’effectivement ça lui facilitait la vie. Donc j’ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l’ai abordée et lui ai demandé comment elle vivait les regards et le fait qu’elle ne pouvait presque plus marcher. C’est avec un grand sourire qu’elle m’a répondu qu’il fallait vivre avec ce que la vie nous donne et que parfois il fallait savoir renoncer à certaines batailles pour en gagner d’autres. C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai dit à ma mère OK pour le fauteuil électrique. Alors on a commencé les démarches pour avoir ce fauteuil et celui de ma mère et c'est en janvier 2015 que je l'ai eu et on a commencé la kinésithérapie. Le kiné qui s'occupait de moi m’avait dit que je pourrai retrouver la quasi-totalité de ma marche et donc que je pourrai utiliser le fauteuil de moins en moins souvent. Bon la kiné fait super mal mais au moins on sent son corps et on se dit qu'on n'a pas tout perdu et surtout une chose super importante je sais pourquoi je me bats : pour retrouver mes jambes et pour pouvoir rejouer de la flûte et peut être rependre le sport comme avant !

 

Sandra : Eh bien vous avez eu du courage de vous lancer dans les démarches et de supporter le regard des autres. Souhaitez-vous préciser quelque chose avant que nous rendions l’antenne ?

 

Wanda : Oui une chose que j’aimerai vraiment que les personnes comprenne c’est que ce n’est pas parce que nous sommes en fauteuil que nous sommes forcément paralysés. Certes il y a des personnes qui sont paralysées mais ce n’est pas une généralité. Dans mon cas c’est juste que j’ai du mal à marcher longtemps. D’ailleurs souvent pour expliquer pourquoi j’utilise le fauteuil de temps à autre je le compare à une poussette quand les enfants sont jeunes et qu’ils viennent d’apprendre à marcher.

 

Sandra : Effectivement, on comprend mieux. Eh bien merci aux public de nous avoir suivi, nous nous retrouvons la semaine prochaine pour savoir comment ça se passe quand on fait sa rentrée scolaire avec un fauteuil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. On se voit vite pour la suite.


	4. Une rentrée des classes en fauteuil roulant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda appartient à Marvel. Sandra est un personnage inventé par moi. Bonne lecture 😊

** Chapitre 4 : une rentrée des classes en fauteuil **

 

Sandra : Bonjour tout le monde, on se retrouve cette semaine avec Wanda pour savoir comment elle a vécu ses rentrées scolaires en étant en fauteuil. Bonjour Wanda.

 

Wanda : Bonjour Sandra, oui effectivement je serais ravie de vous expliquer comment se sont déroulées mes rentrées scolaires quand j’étais dans le fauteuil.

 

Sandra : Alors rentrons dans le vif du sujet, expliquez-nous comment vous les avez vécues ?

 

Wanda : Eh bien, ça a été compliqué parce que lorsqu’on est en fauteuil, qu’il soit manuel ou électrique, la rentrée des classes ainsi que la scolarité c’est plus compliqué que lorsqu’on est valide. Généralement on le sait rapidement parce qu’on va voir l’encadrement par le corps enseignant ainsi que par le personnel changer soit en bien, donc pour nous aider, soit en mal, et ils vont nous pourrir. Donc nous avons deux cas de figure. Soit c’est la galère voire juste intenable car personne, que ce soit l’équipe éducative ou le personnel de l’établissement, ne veut nous aider ou y mettre de la bonne volonté. Soit l’équipe éducative ainsi que le personnel de l’établissement est ouvert et donc à l’écoute des besoins de l’élève. J’ai malheureusement vécu les deux cas, tout au long du collège et du lycée ça a été la croix et la bannière pour avoir de « l’aide », et allez savoir pourquoi, et je ne m’en plains pas loin de là, à la fac ça a été et c’est encore que du bonheur.

 

Sandra : Donc expliquez-nous le premier cas de figure.

 

Wanda : Oui bien sûr. Donc le premier cas de figure pour moi c’était au collège et au lycée. J’ai subi un harcèlement de la part des professeurs (principal et technologie) en 6ème ainsi que des élèves en 5ème. Pour en revenir aux problèmes des aménagements, j’ai eu du mal à les mettre en place avec ma mère puisque j’étais trop jeune pour m’en occuper seule donc on a mis en place un P.A.I., qui est un projet d’accueil individualisé, afin de m’aider quand je suis absente pour prendre les cours à ma place. Et les professeurs s’étaient engagés à m’aider et à faire en sorte que les élèves m’aident et m’acceptent telle que j’étais. Jusque-là tout va bien…Une ombre au tableau ? Oh que oui en 6ème je ne savais pas ce que j’avais donc quand j’ai fait ma première période en fauteuil euh…comment dire que l’acceptation de soi a été vraiment compliquée. En plus du fait que j’ai des complexes sur mon poids, les profs ainsi que les élèves se sont engouffrés dans la seule brèche qu’il y avait et ils ont frappé là où ça fait mal. Ah oui autre bémol, qui n’est pas des moindres, mon prof principal qui était aussi mon prof de sciences et vie de la terre a commencé à faire des paris sur moi pour savoir si j’allais venir en cours ou si j’allais venir faire le contrôle tel jour et bien évidemment mon prof de technologie, qui était et doit toujours être, ami avec mon prof de SVT a lui aussi commencé à faire des paris sur moi. Forcément ce qui devait arriver arriva, les élèves ont suivi le même chemin et je me suis retrouvée seule dans une classe où les élèves s’amusaient à jouer les infirmiers ou à faire des blagues comme par exemple « par ma propre volonté je t’ordonne de te lever et de marcher. »

 

Sandra : Mais c’est fou ça, on croit rêver !

 

Wanda : oui on croit rêver. Enfin bref j’en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec mon handicap. Bon et puis ils étaient jeunes mais ce que je ne comprends pas et ce que je ne comprendrai peut-être jamais, c’est comment on peut laisser des élèves « déconner » comme ça sur une personne handicapée qui a l’air mal dans sa peau. Voilà pour le collège maintenant pour le lycée c’est plus drôle si je puis dire. Au lycée quand je suis arrivée en seconde je suis tombée sur une infirmière scolaire qui connaissait la maladie parce qu’une jeune fille qui était en première ou terminale l’avait. Donc c’était cool parce que je n’avais pas à tout réexpliquer en tout cas à une personne au moins. Donc idem P.A.I (Projet d’Accueil Individualisé) et là avec ma mère on est tombées de très haut. Nous qui pensions avoir vu le pire, on était loin de se douter de ce qui allait se passer.

 

Sandra : Ah bon ? Mais ça ne peut pas être plus grave que ce qui vous est arrivée ? Je parle bien sûr du harcèlement.

 

Wanda : Eh bien oui et non parce que, ce que j’ai vécu au lycée est complètement différent ce que qu’il s’est passé au collège. En fait au lycée pour la mise en place du P.A.I., sur une dizaine de professeurs normalement présents il n’y en avait que quatre dans la salle et tous les quatre, avec le directeur et l’infirmière, se sont engagés à m’aider et à faire en sorte que j’ai les cours…en théorie…

 

Sandra : Et en pratique qu’est-ce que ça a donné ?

 

Wanda : Et bien en pratique ça a donné une catastrophe. En seconde je pouvais compter sur une prof et sur une amie, amie qui venait tous les samedis me donner les cours mais j’ai fini par péter un câble et finir ma seconde avec des cours par correspondance. Quand j’ai su que je devais retourner dans le même lycée et faire ma première et terminale là-bas je me suis dit que je n’étais pas au bout de mes peines mais j’étais loin d’imaginer ce qui allait se passer. En première j’avais ma meilleure amie dans ma classe donc quand j’étais absente, elle venait chez moi tous les samedis pour me filer les cours. Lors de l’approche du bac de français et de sciences je commençais à paniquer vraiment parce qu’il me manquait une partie des cours et heureusement pour moi j’ai eu une prof de français et des profs de sciences absolument géniaux, ils m’ont donné des cours particuliers et ont fait en sorte que j’ai tous les cours pour pouvoir passer mes épreuves anticipées du bac sereinement. Ma prof de français est même venue chez moi pour m’aider à préparer le bac et me faire faire des bacs blancs de français. Donc j’ai passé mes épreuves que j’ai réussies vraiment grâce à eux. Mais en terminale, ça a été une autre paire de manches parce que mon professeur principal, qui était mon prof de philosophie, n’a pas du tout accepté le fait qu’il y ait une élève en situation de handicap dans sa classe. Donc ça a été la croix et la bannière pour d’une part mettre en place les aménagements et d’autre part avoir les cours parce que j’ai été particulièrement malade et absente l’année du bac. J’ai d’abord eu l’opération des dents de sagesse où j’ai manqué plus d’une semaine de cours. Donc j’étais en terminale économique et sociale et ma meilleure amie a changé et est partie en terminale littéraire par conséquent nous n’étions pas ensemble. Comme je vous l’ai dit, mon professeur principal n’y a pas mis de la bonne volonté et tous les autres professeurs ont suivi, à tel point qu’en Janvier 2016, j’avais un bac blanc mais je ne m’y suis pas présentée parce que je n’avais rien à dire puisque je n’avais pas les cours en ma possession. Et en Mars 2016 je me suis écroulée. J’ai commencé à parler de suicide tellement j’en pouvais plus, parce qu’il faut rajouter les brimades des « camarades » de classe qui se pensent drôles mais sont juste blessants. Du coup lors d’une consultation pour la maladie à Paris j’ai fait une crise de nerf dans la salle d’attente et j’ai vraiment expliqué à ma mère comment j’allais faire pour me suicider. Du coup le lendemain, je suis allée aux urgences psychiatriques avec ma mère. Et là le psychiatre a dit que c’était soit l’hôpital psychiatrique, soit ma mère me surveillait h24 pour être sûr que je ne fasse pas de bêtise. Il m’a aussi dit que je devais arrêter les cours et que je reprendrais en Septembre 2016 en terminale pour passer mon bac en 2017 mais je n’ai pas voulu. Du coup j’ai dit que je n’en avais rien à foutre et que je voulais passer mon bac comme tout le monde. Ce sont les seuls mots que j’ai prononcé lors de la séance. Du coup mes parents m’ont déscolarisée et j’ai finis les cours par correspondance via le CNED et j’ai eu des professeurs particuliers via Acadomia pour apprendre le programme de première et de terminale en **4 mois**. J’ai eu mon bac et je suis allée en fac.

Sandra : Eh bien c’est horrible ce qui vous est arrivée, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ce monsieur est prof dans un lycée.

 

Wanda : Moi non plus.

 

Sandra : Dites-moi en fac est ce que cela s’est mieux passé ?

 

Wanda : Oh oui vraiment s’était un pur bonheur. J’étais inscrite en Sciences de l’Education afin de devenir professeur des écoles. J’étais dans une université qui a un pôle handicap vraiment génial. C’est-à-dire qu’ils mettent en place des aménagements pour les examens, ils mettent aussi en place des étudiants aidants qui sont des étudiants qui vont prendre les notes des cous pour les envoyer à l’élève qui en a besoin, c’est vraiment un contrat qu’on signe entre les étudiants aidants et le demandeur et bien sûr l’université. Donc en première année de licence je n’ai pas demandé d’étudiants aidants cela s’est fait tout seul au fur et à mesure de l’année, c’est d’ailleurs là que j’ai trouvé ma grande sœur de cœur. En L2 j’ai demandé aux étudiantes qui me prenaient les cours si elles voulaient bénéficier des étudiants aidants parce que le pôle handicap donne soit une attestation soit une réduction des frais de scolarité au prorata des cours qu’ils ont pris. Elles ont dit oui et on a mis ça en place. A ma troisième rentrée j’ai changé de licence, je suis partie en licence d’histoire et ma grande sœur de cœur est partie dans une autre fac du coup je me suis retrouvée seule mais ça m’a permis de me faire des amis et d’essayer de me débrouiller toute seule sans aide extérieure surtout que ma mère m’avait bien dit qu’elle ne m’aiderait pas pour reprendre les cours. Le problème c’est que la maladie faisant que j’ai de forte probabilité d’être absente, j’ai demandé à mon responsable de licence s’il pouvait demander aux étudiants de ma promotion s’il y avait des volontaires pour devenir étudiants aidants. Malheureusement il n’a eu aucune réponse ce qui m’a fait un peu perdre espoir dans l’humanité et surtout dans la génération que je côtoyais. Mais j’ai réussi à en trouver trois dont une dans mon autre matière qui était les lettres. Ouf j’étais rassurée sauf que la maladie a encore fait des siennes et j’ai dû arrêter les cours, en même temps cela m’a permis de me recentrer sur moi-même et de comprendre que je n’étais pas faite pour enseigner mais pour faire du codage et surtout pour monter des logiciels. Donc j’ai trouvé une formation courte qui démarre en Septembre, ce qui m’a permis de faire une remise à niveau en informatique.

 

Sandra : Eh bien c’est un beau parcours que vous avez là. Vous avez un dernier mot ?

 

Wanda : Oui, j’aimerais dire que ce n’est pas parce qu’on peut galérer en collège et en lycée qu’on va forcément galérer en fac. On peut aussi vivre très bien les rentrées des classes et la scolarité dans de bonnes conditions quand le corps enseignant et le personnel scolaire comprennent les besoins des élèves en situation de handicap. Pour ma part ça a été l’enfer au collège et au lycée mais c’était que du bonheur en fac. Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’il y a de l’espoir et que ce n’est pas parce que les débuts sont difficiles que la suite ne va pas être mieux. Il faut toujours y croire.

 

Sandra : Oui je suis entièrement d’accord avec vous, et c’est avec ce dernier mot que nous nous quittons mais nous revenons la semaine prochaine pour savoir comment se passe une sortie dans les magasins avec un fauteuil.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. On se voit vite pour la suite.


	5. Chapitre 5 : une sortie dans les magasins ou en ville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans cette fiction Wanda n’a pas de frère et sa famille est toujours en vie. En fait Wanda Maximoff est pour moi un prétexte pour faire connaitre mon parcours ainsi que la maladie dont des milliers de personnes souffrent et qui sont parfois pris pour des fous.
> 
> Wanda appartient à Marvel. Sandra est un personnage inventé par moi. Bonne lecture 😊

** Chapitre 5 : une sortie dans les magasins ou en ville **

 

Sandra : Bonjour à toutes et à tous, nous nous retrouvons aujourd’hui avec Wanda pour qu’elle nous explique comment se déroule une sortie en magasins ou en ville. Bonjour Wanda comment allez-vous aujourd’hui ?

 

Wanda : Bonjour Sandra, j’ai beaucoup de travail mais je vais aussi bien qu’on peut aller. Et vous Sandra comment allez-vous ?

 

Sandra : Eh bien je suis au mieux de ma forme même mon coach sportif était étonné.

 

Wanda : (pouffe de rire).

 

Sandra : Bon, je pense que nos téléspectateurs veulent tout comme moi savoir comment une journée en fauteuil roulant se passe en ville ou même dans les magasins parce que je suppose que ce n’est pas facile.

 

Wanda : Oh que oui vous supposez bien. C’est loin d’être facile, d’ailleurs j’évite de sortir dans les magasins avec mon fauteuil parce que je dois programmer les trajets afin d’économiser ma batterie et voir si les endroits sont accessibles.

 

Sandra : Ah oui effectivement je n’y avais pas pensé mais dites-moi j’espère que vous arrivez quand même à aller dans les magasins.

 

Wanda : Comment dire…les sorties dans les magasins sont extrêmement compliquées tout simplement parce que la plupart des magasins ne sont pas accessibles ou alors se sont les rayons des magasins qui ne sont pas vraiment fait pour les personnes en fauteuil enfin je veux dire les personnes qui ne peuvent pas se lever du tout.

 

Sandra : Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet avez-vous un coup de gueule à pousser par rapport à l’accessibilité des magasins ?

 

Wanda : Oh que oui, je suis vraiment dégoutée quand je vois que la plupart des magasins ne sont pas adaptés car ils ont une ou plusieurs marches rien que pour rentrer dedans. Ensuite c’est l’attitude des personnes en ville que je déplore car nous sommes regardés comme des bêtes curieuses, quand j’avais l’exosquelette tout le monde me regardait et d’ailleurs on me regarde encore quand j’ai les bottes de marches. Sachant que j’ai longtemps été une personne timide ça a été l’horreur intégrale.

 

Sandra : Oui effectivement je peux comprendre que ça ait été compliqué, la gestion du regard des autres surtout quand on n’a pas l’habitude ou qu’on ne veut pas forcément se faire remarquer.

 

Wanda : C’est exactement ça, déjà que pour les personnes en fauteuil parfois ce n’est pas simple de se dire qu’on risque de passer sa vie dedans. Alors rajoutez le regard des autres et vous obtenez des personnes qui ne sortent plus de tout de chez elles justement pour éviter ce regard qui est rempli de questionnement, d’empathie mais aussi de pitié et ça, personnellement, je ne supporte pas. Je ne veux pas de la pitié des autres parce que je n’estime pas avoir besoin de pitié.

 

Sandra : Oui je comprends ce que vous voulez dire et c’est vrai qu’on pense peut-être certaines choses et nos regards en disent d’autres. Bon les amis on va tous essayer de ne plus agir de telle sorte envers les personnes en situation de handicap d’accord ? Maintenant passons au vif du sujet c’est-à-dire l’accessibilité.

 

Wanda : Oui l’accessibilité, parlons-en. Je suppose que vue le temps qu’on vient de passer ensemble on peut se tutoyer ?

 

Sandra : Oui bien sur et je pense que nos auditeurs seront ravis.

 

Wanda : Pour en revenir à l’accessibilité c’est un truc de fou. Je ne comprends pas comment les personnes ayant un magasin font pour ne pas mettre des rampes ou avoir des rayons suffisamment grands pour qu’un fauteuil et un caddy puissent passer en même temps. Donc si je recommence du début quand tu trouves un magasin sans marches, ce sont les articles que tu ne peux pas attraper en fauteuil car trop hauts. J’ai de la chance, comme tu le sais et nos auditeurs aussi, je peux me lever et avec le fauteuil électrique j’ai un système de lift qui permet de prendre de la hauteur. Mais pour les autres, je ne sais pas comment ils font. Est-ce qu’ils demandent « s’il vous plait je peux avoir ça. » ? Et puis quand tu te lèves du fauteuil manuel pour attraper quelque chose, tu lis « tricheuse » sur le visage des gens. Je me demande pourquoi les gens ne s’occupent pas d’eux pour changer au lieu de nous juger sans savoir ce qu’on vit au quotidien.

 

Sandra : Mais c’est horrible ! Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi certaines personnes ne veulent pas être accessibles.

 

Wanda : Oui parce qu’il y a des personnes qui ne veulent pas et des personnes qui ne peuvent pas et d’autre personnes qui ne savent pas vraiment comment faire pour être accessibles à cause de toutes les normes en vigueur.

 

Sandra : Oui effectivement, je pense qu’il y a certaines normes dont les personnes en situation de handicap n’ont pas forcément besoin, enfin je pense.

 

Wanda : Oui je pense aussi. Mais le plus beau je crois c’est quand on arrive à une caisse handicapée, même dans un fauteuil roulant tu peux ou tu risques de te faire agresser, moi je dis tu passes à la caisse handicapée, d’accord pas de problème, mais tu prends aussi mon handicap. C’est le même principe pour les personnes qui se garent sur les places PMR…

 

Sandra : Alors les places PMR pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l’acronyme se sont des places pour les personnes à mobilité réduite.

 

Wanda : Oui c’est vrai pardon j’ai tellement l’habitude de l’utiliser que je ne pense pas forcément à expliquer ce que c’est.

 

Sandra : Oui je m’en doute que tu l’utilises souvent c’est pour ça que je me suis permise de t’interrompre. Donc tu nous disais que c’est le même principe pour les personnes qui se garent sur les places PMR.

 

Wanda : Ah oui je disais que les personnes qui se garent sur les places PMR et qui te disent « j’en ai pour deux minutes » oui bien sûr. Bon je vais choquer par mes propos mais c’est de l’ironie alors ne le prenez surtout pas mal.

 

C'est le même principe pour les personnes qui se garent sur les places PMR et qui te disent "j'en ai pour deux minutes" oui bien sûr les handicapés peuvent attendre ! Mais ce qu’il faut savoir c’est que lorsqu’on voit une voiture garée sur une place PMR on va se garer plus loin et quand on est en fauteuil les voitures ne nous voient pas donc on risque de se faire faucher. Dans les rayons des magasins quand les cadis gênent pour passer on les pousse et on doit dire pardon ! Non mais dans quel monde on vit ?! Peut-être que mes propos vous paraissent durs mais bon il faut bien que les gens se rendent compte qu'être handicapé ou avoir un handicap qui ne se voit pas n'est pas simple tous les jours et surtout SURTOUT qu'on n'a pas demandé à être malade ou à être dans un fauteuil.

 

Théoriquement il y avait une loi qui obligeait les commerçants à faire en sorte que leurs magasins soient accessibles avant 2015 et bien devinez quoi ? Ils l'ont repoussée à plus tard. En plus certains magasins pourront demander une dérogation pour soit remettre à encore plus tard soit ne pas le faire du tout. Le plus drôle, enfin si on peut dire ça, c'est qu'un jour un commerçant qui a quatre grosses marches devant son établissement a dit à ma mère "bah le jour où il faudra faire des travaux pour être accessible je mets la clé sous la porte" LOL avec des personnes comme ça c'est sûr qu'on n’avancera jamais.

 

En revanche, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui sont accessibles et qui nous traitent comme des personnes normales tout en faisant attention à nous quand même. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et plaisir de voir qu'il y en a qui se soucient de savoir si un fauteuil roulant rentre et s'il passe dans les rayons. Alors sincèrement merci à vous ça fait vraiment du bien de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui ne pensent pas qu'a elles.

 

Sandra : effectivement heureusement qu’il existe encore des personnes qui veulent accueillir tout le monde dans leur magasin et non juste des personnes valides. Eh bien c’est déjà l’heure de nous quitter. Je vous dis à la prochaine dans notre émission pour parler d’un autre sujet mais cette fois-ci ce sera la surprise. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Wanda et bien évidemment à vous nos spectateurs.

 

Wanda : Merci Sandra bonne journée à vous et à nos spectateurs et merci pour votre écoute.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. On se voit vite pour la suite.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. On se voit vite pour la suite. 


End file.
